America's Strange Need to Hug People
by Zombies are evil
Summary: Many, many, many pairings. latest chapter: Femerica/Greece
1. Italy

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

WARNINGS: Fem!America, Annoyed/Frustrated/Happy other Nations, Oblivious!America, and threats of death

Warnings for this chapter: Mild language, and Italy's love of Pasta

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/N. Italy OR Amelia/Feliciano

warning: this chapter may cause the insistent need to go 'awww' and coo until your head explodes from cuteness. Viewer discretion is advised.

**CHAPTER 1: Huggling the Pasta lover**

"Ve~ Germany! Germany! Wait for me!"

Germany felt his irritation level grow as the little Italian cried out for him to slow down as they walked into the meeting room. When Italy finally made it inside he was suddenly glomped by a flash of blonde.

"Hiyah Feli~! How's a going?" Italy didn't seem to mind the hug so he started hugging the girl back. "Ciao Amelia~!" America released Italy's neck only to latch onto his waist, giggling. Of course both of them were oblivious to the snapping sound Kiku, and Elizabeta's camera's were making.

"America! Italy! Get to your seats!" Ludwig didn't seem to like that the meeting was being completely ignored because America decided she wanted to cling to Italy today. Arthur seemed to agree with Germany whole-heartedly, and was now lecturing Amelia about being a proper lady or something.

America pouted. "But I wanted a hug." There was the infamous puppy eyes. The same ones that managed to get Japan to her Christmas parties every year, that got Canada to make her pancakes whenever she wanted, and the same that made everyone want to coo and hug her till she popped.

"Just leave them be, rosbif. They aren't going to listen to you." France spoke up. "Shut up frog!" England shouted at him before sitting back in his seat. The meeting finally started, with Amelia sitting on the arm-rests of Feliciano's chair, with them hugging each other happily.

Like most meetings, nothing got done. But at least there were no shouts of 'Pasta~' or 'I'm the heroine~'.

NOW WITH OMAKE:

~After the Meeting~

Feliciano held the younger, on his way to his house. He'd promised her pasta, and no matter how much she protested, she was going to eat it.

You see, she had claimed her food was better than his, and although he had to confess that her Southern cuisine was quite tasty (Such as Louisiana crayfish, peach cobblers, sweet potatoes, and chili), his was always going to be superior.

So he sat her down on one of his kitchen chairs, and started cooking. Making homemade pasta took sometime, but it was worth it.

"Really Feli, I don't want any pasta! I- Mmmph!" Feliciano shoved a spoon of pasta sauce into her mouth, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Shh! You will like it! Trust me! Pasta is delicious! You will see!"

*~few hours of cooking later~*

A bowl of pasta was shoved in America's face, and Feliciano saw her eyes widen a little. Okay, he might have made a little TOO much. But if she could eat 3 bags of those greasy death traps in a row, she could eat this with no problem.

Seeing Italy's crazed look, Amelia quickly took the offered fork and started stuffing her face. Problem: The pasta kept slipping away. Italy saw this, so he walked behind her and took her hand, helping her twist the pasta on the fork. "Eat it like this, okay?"

"'Kay." She then started slurping it up, making Italy cringe at the sound. "Aent 'ou g'omg o 'ave anmy?" Feliciano translated what she said in his head, and smiled and nodded, taking another fork and started eating.

He started tugging his fork and found that one of the noodles was being very difficult. So, not wanting to loose the noodle, put the fork in his mouth and started fighting the food. It was-STARTING TO MOVE? Determined not to let it get away he started leaning over the table trying to get it. He chewed the part of the noodle in his mouth and continued to move, not seeing were he was moving, just focusing on the noodle until he found the end of it going into something blurry and pink. Not thinking to focus in on what the pink thing was, he smashed his lips to the pink thing. It was really soft, and he heard a little noise that made him open his eyes a little. It was blue eyes. What? What ha- Oh no.

Poor Amelia was blushing bright pink. Italy felt his own face turn pink. "Ah! America I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to get the pasta, but the pasta was getting away and-" Wait a second. He saw the end of the pasta. He had won! "I got it! Ve~! I got the pasta!" Italy then started dancing happily at the victory, while Amelia watched him with the kiss forgotten and continued eating her pasta. Europeans were so weird.

**Had this idea in my head for a while~ I think this pairing is cute, don't you?**


	2. Russia

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

WARNINGS: Fem!America, Annoyed/Frustrated/Happy other Nations, Oblivious!America, and threats of death

Warnings for this chapter: Mild language, and Russia being Russia

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Russia OR Amelia/Ivan

warning: this chapter may have violence, and ideas not fit for children. viewers discretion is advised

This is set during World War II

CHAPTER 2: Hugging a Lunatic with a Pipe

It was an Allies meeting, everyone was there except for... "America's here dudes, so you don't have to worry!" America.

"Amelia F. Jones! You are 3 hours late! What on earth were you doing that gives you the right to make us wait for you!" Arthur yelled at her, making her blink. "Whale looked sick so I had to take him to the vet. But it turns out Whales okay! So I'm happy!" Looking at Amelia's obliviousness was giving him a headache, so he simply sat back down in a huff before telling her to get in her seat. She obeyed and it was quiet until...

"Russia your in my spot." Of course. "Nyet, comrade. This is my seat." Russia said back to her. "Uh, no it's not. Seriously, dude, get outta my spot." Amelia started to argue.

"Comrade Jones, this is my spot." Ivan said. That innocent smile still in place. America was obviously starting to get annoyed. "Dude. Ya need to get your ass offa mah spot!" A southern drawl started to seep into America's voice as she leaned closer to Ivan in attempt to intimidate him. It didn't work, seeing as Russia didn't back down, instead he squared his shoulders and grinned at her.

America huffed and put her hands on her hips before trying to push the Russian off of the chair. "Move!" She complained. "Nyet." Amelia continued to push at him, trying to get him off of her chair. "Fine!" America then proceeded to sit on Russia's lap, and put her feet up on the table. Ivan didn't even react, simply staying still, not at all minding the American on his lap.

It was then, that gravity decided to make itself known. America started to wobble on Russia's lap. "Woah!" Amelia then latched herself to Russia's shoulders in attempt to steady herself. Russia grinned happily. "Why comrade I knew would have guessed!" Then he wrapped his large arms around her waist. "What? No way! I did it to steady myself! Ahh!" America cried as Russia started to hug her to his chest. Amelia complained that he was going to squish her.

"Gah! Help! The snowman is going to kill me! Wahhh! Arthur! Francis! Help!" Said countries sighed and just watched, making no move to a second before getting up and forcibly pulled America from Russia's grasp. Surprisingly they did it, but no one noticed Matthew helping his sister away from the icy nation.

**Meh. I don't think it's so good. What do you think?**


	3. England

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

WARNINGS: Fem!America, Annoyed/Frustrated/Happy other Nations, Oblivious!America, and threats of death

Warnings for this chapter: Fluffiness

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/England OR Amelia/Arthur

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

This is during a G8 Meeting

CHAPTER 3: A Gentleman is Cursed with Having to always please a Lady

"But Artiiiieee!" Amelia complained while hanging off of her friends legs. "Stop that this instant! You are acting childish America! Let go of me!" England scowled, a red blush growing on his face.

"But Iggy! I _REALLY_ wanted to spend some time with you! C'mon pretty please?" Arthur was officially as red as Antonio's prized tomatoes. "Amelia." His voice was stern, despite the massive blush. America looked up at him with big blue eyes, her mouth turned in a pout.

England twitched as he felt his resolve start to fail him. Amelia was so cute like this. He sighed. "Fine. I will accompany you to-" He rolled his eyes. "The park." Amelia's face immediately brightened.

"Really? Yay!" America hugged him around his middle and picked him up and twirled him in a circle. "America! Put me down!" She obeyed, and then latched onto his arm as they continued to walk to the meeting room.

When they walked in England heard wolf-whistles. "Hey Arthur! Never thought you'd have the courage to finally lay one on her! Kesesesesese~" Prussia laughed, along with Denmark. He ignored them and tried to hide his blush.

"Bruder! Your not supposed to be here! Go wait outside!" Germany shouted at his brother. "But West! The Awesome doesn't wait outside! Unawesome people do! Like Russia! Hey Russia go sit outside!" America laughed at the scene of Ludwig TRYING to shut his brother up and push him outside, only to be put into a headlock by Gilbert.

Amelia didn't let go of Arthur's arm, only scooting her chair closer to his and resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the chaos. She loved meetings.

Now With OMAKE:

Arthur watched Amelia amused. She had gotten two scoops of ice cream on a cone, one of which was threatening to slip off of her cone. She tried to balance the icy treat using her tongue, but was currently failing. "Ehh! Stop trying to fall!"

Arthur licked his own strawberry treat. "Amelia, you realized that your talking to ice cream, correct?" This distracted her from her ice cream, making the top scoop escape from the American's mouth.

"No!" Amelia yelled dramatically. She then saluted. "You did the best you could. I will never forget you." She sniffled, making Arthur roll his eyes. "Stop that. It's just ice cream, you can buy another one." Amelia pouted.

"Nah. I don't feel like ice cream anymore." She leant back in the park bench they were sitting on before scooting closer to him and snuggling into his sweater, making him stiffen before he relaxed, knowing that if he denied her Amelia would start pouting again. He sighed a little before resting his cheek on her head gently, ice cream forgotten. He loved it when she was snuggly.

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY PEEPS! Don't you love it? **


	4. France

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

WARNINGS: Fem!America, Annoyed/Frustrated/Happy other Nations, Oblivious!America, and threats of death

Warnings for this chapter: France

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/France OR Amelia/Francis

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

This is during a world meeting

CHAPTER 4: The French who Love to Love

Amelia was bored. Germany was talking, and talking, and TALKING. Ugh. And she didn't even have anything to distract herself with. America looked around the room. England was taking notes, drinking his (yucky, gross) tea every so often. Italy was rocking in his chair. Denmark was trying to prank Sweden. France was- Wait. What was he doing?

She looked around her before pushing her Catwomen pen to the floor, giving her the excuse to duck under her chair and crawl over to wear she saw Francis' legs (Grabbing her AWESOME pen first).

America squeaked when she felt Romano's foot hit her backside, making her flinch and slap her hands over her mouth. When she didn't hear anything she continued her way to France, tugging his pants in attempt to get his attention.

She knew she had it when she heard him curse quietly in French when his knee made contact with the hard Oak table. Finally she saw Francis' head peek under the table. Amelia grinned brightly at him. "Hi Franny~!" She whispered excitedly. France cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh... Bonjour America. What are you doing under here?" He whispered back. Surely she couldn't have been doing what he thought she was doing. America was far too innocent in the matters of sex. Of course that was all England's fault, for not explaining it to the girl before instead of simply saying, 'Never let anyone touch you down there! If someone does, tell me and I will take care of it!'.

"Hm... Oh I was just wondering what you were doing before! You were messing with something!" Amelia told him. Francis smiled at her and reached in his pocket before taking out something creme colored. "These are bon bon's. They're sweets... Would you like one?" America nodded excitedly, her eyes glistening.

"You'll have to come up here to eat them, cherie." He told her, patting his lap. Oh just think of the look on Arthur's face when he saw his darling America sitting on his lap. It would be priceless! "Okay!" Amelia peaked her head up from under the table and looked around before settling herself on the Frenchman's lap, getting herself comfortable.

Francis' smirked and handed her the treat before pulling her back to his chest, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. France waited for the other's to notice. Five, four, three, two- "FRANCE!" One.

"Yes Angleterre? What do you want?" Francis smirked at Arthur while Amelia continued to suck and nibble at her treat. "Arthur calm down. She was simply wondering what I had so I gave her one. Harmless." Arthur looked ready to explode. The vein in his temple was pulsing dangerously. "HARMLESS? IT IS CERTAINLY NOT HARMLESS IF YOU DO IT!" The yelling made Amelia stop eating. (Not to mention make most of the nations turn to watch the fight)

"Iggy why are you yelling?" Amelia. Poor clueless Amelia. "I'm yelling because that FROGGY GIT has you on his lap!" England then shouted some angry sounding British words no one understood. "I-Iggy your scaring me." Amelia had backed herself farther into Francis' lap, trying to get away from the pissed off Brit.

France cooed at America. "Poor bebe. Come here cherie, Big Brother will protect you." France turned America to face him before pushing her to his chest as England continued to shout and yell until Scotland had shoved a sock in his mouth.

Francis smirked at England tugging Amelia closer. He loved messing with people.

NOW WITH OMAKE:

"Hey Franny! I just wanted to say thanks for the sweets! It was really tasty, dude!" France smiled at America. She could be so sweet sometimes. Like when she was younger. So tiny and innocent.

"Votre bienvenue, Amelia." Then like whiplash the strawberry blonde hugged him around his middle and kissed him on the cheek, before pulling back with a blush. "Bye Francis!" She waved to him before dashing off the street. He shook his head before smiling fondly and was about to shut his door when he saw something catch his eye.

On his doorstep was a small, clear blue bag filled with Hershey's chocolate.

**It's a 'sweet' ending right. *Laugh***


	5. Germany

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

WARNINGS: Fem!America, Annoyed/Frustrated/Happy other Nations, Oblivious!America, and threats of death

Warnings for this chapter: Annoyance and Germany being the closet pervert he is, and men's thoughts

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Germany OR Amelia/Ludwig

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

G8 meeting

CHAPTER 5: The Germans are used to it

Amelia happily skipped towards the meeting room, a diet Coca Cola in one hand and a hot dog in the other. She loved hot dogs. They were so yummy! She kept eating her hot dog until sadly, it was all gone. Which made her pout.

Then she caught sight of Germany, all in his huge muscly body and slicked back hair glory. "Hey Luddy! How's a going?" America asked the German before leaping on his strong back, like she was getting a piggy-back ride. Ludwig shouted and dropped whatever he was holding to grip the underside of her knees.

"Get off of me!" He shouted at her. Amelia pouted in sadness. It seemed no one wanted her to hug them.

America gripped his neck tighter stubbornly. "Nuh-uh!" She mumbled against the back of his neck. Ludwig felt his face get hot at the feeling of Amelia's breasts against his back and her breathe on his neck. He could just imagine America's puppy eyes staring up at him, making him feel guilty even though he hasn't done anything wrong.

"Fine. You're going to get yelled at by England th-" "Yay!" Amelia cheered and squeezed her arms that were around his neck and pulled his head backwards to her chest, making him choke.

Amelia then released his neck and tapped his hips with the heels of her feet. "C'mon! We're gonna be late! Giddy up horsey!" She cheered, not hearing Ludwig's growl.

Grumbling, Germany picked up his papers in one of his hands and held the girls legs with his forearms before walking off towards the meeting room, Amelia giggling like a little girl the entire time.

_'How is she so carefree?'_ He wondered. _'America has been through countless wars, not to mention she in a fight with the Middle East right now. There's no way someone could be this trusting, especially since I'M one of her former enemies. I could try and assassinate her right now and there would be no way she could fight me off, she's must know this and yet she acts as if I'm her closest friend.'_ Germany watched her smiled and laugh in the corner of his eye.

_'She's so young.'_ Was his last thought before he walked inside the meeting room. They were the first one's there. He heard her whine from behind him. "Awww... We're the first ones here? That's no fun." Germany rolled his eyes. "Ihr so kindisches. Now get off of me."

Amelia paused, probably trying to translate what he said before she shrugged and slid off his back. "Kay. Thanks for the piggy-back ride Luddy!" She smiled at him before pecking him on the cheek and running off to annoy Japan who had just walked in the room. Ludwig was blushing bright red, making the other countries wonder what had happened.

NOW WITH OMAKE:

"So hot dogs came from you?" Amelia asked the German. They were at his place for the meeting, seeing as he was hosting it. It was the 21 of September.

"Yes, they are actually called 'frankfurter's' here." Ludwig replied. Amelia nodded before taking another bite of her hot dog, then taking a gulp of beer. "Are you allowed to drink that Miss Amelia? Your country's drinking law is 21 correct?" Amelia grinned sneakily at him.

"Yeah but I'm not at my house right now! I'm at your place! So I can drink as much as I want here!" Germany rolled his eyes a little. "If you drink too much then I'm afraid I won't get to invite you to an event that's going to be happening soon."

"Hmm?" Amelia's eyes brightened with her usual childlike curiosity. "What event? What's going to happen?" She asked him excitedly, leaning over the table (revealing her cleavage) and getting close to his face. "Oh nothing. You don't seem to be interested." Oh but she was. Amelia looked like she was going to jump on his chest like a toddler, she was so excited.

A few pedestrians' eyes lingered on the two. "Please! Please Luddy, what's gonna happen! Please, please, please, please!" Germany gave her one of his rare smiles. "Oh just Oktoberfest. It's an event here that takes place for about 17 days from September to October. Would you like to co-" "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" She was like a child, so excited even though he hadn't even explained what Oktoberfest was to her yet.

"Of course you ca-" "Yay!" She cheered, cutting him off. "Hey is it like Halloween? If it is then can I dress up in a costume? Ima go and look for a costume right now! See you at Oktoberfest Germany!" She spoke so fast that Ludwig couldn't interrupt her, and soon she was already gone.

~Start of Oktoberfest~

Ludwig tapped his foot and looked at his watch. Where is she? He though, annoyed. "Hey Luddy!" What he saw made him turn red. "W-What are you wearing?" He stuttered. He knew what it was. A dirndl. It had a dark red apron and brown skirt. The whole dress was only knee length.

"It's what that guy said was a costume for Oktoberfest! I told you I was gonna wear a costume, Luddy! Though I was sorta expecting more scary costumes, like vampires and werewolves or something." Amelia twirled, making the dirndl fly up a little, he quickly averted his eyes.

"Err. Come on. The festival is about to start." He muttered, blushing. Amelia grinned at him before grabbing his arm and following him.

She was going to kill him.

**Meh... I don't even like this pairing. It's cause I'm American and I have a friend who's German and he freaks the crap outta me...**


	6. Romano

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

WARNINGS: Fem!America, Annoyed/Frustrated/Happy other Nations, Oblivious!America, and threats of death

Warnings for this chapter: Annoyance and Romano's Mouth

Pairings for this chapter: (Romano) OR Amelia/Lovino

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

In Italy AFTER a world meeting

CHAPTER 6: The Mafia isn't so Scary

Romano scowled at his front door. Who on earth was knocking on his door now? And during his siesta? He looked through the peephole, not recognizing the blurry image due to the sleep in his eyes, just knowing that it was a women.

He quickly made himself more presentable (Like putting on pants and fixing his hair), before opening the door. "Ciao bella, come posso aiutarvi?

"Hi Romano!" Amelia squealed, hugging the Italian, making him grunt. "America? Dammit! What are you doing here?" He demanded angrily. "Hmm? Oh yah! I had a craving for some gelato and since I don't know understand Italian I was wondering if you could take me for some!" America grinned cutely up at the Italian, who was 3 centimeters taller than her.

Romano blinked at her. 'She came all this way.. for gelato?'

"Eh... Alright fine. I'll go get my wallet." Because a man doesn't make the women pay. Putting on his shirt and grabbing his wallet, he walked outside and started walking towards the nearest gelato shop with America hugging one of his arms.

The bell rang above the door, signaling that the shop had a costumer. Romano looked around, the shop was busy today. He walked up to the cashier with the strawberry blonde, and looked to her to order first.

"Go on." He said impatiently. She looked confused. "But I don't understand the signs Romano." She said. He could have slapped himself.

"There's chocolate, dark chocolate, coffee, hazelnut, chocolate orange, and pepper." He told her, ignoring the way the cashier was smiling at them knowingly. "Hmm... maybe... Chocolate orange?" She asked him. Romano nodded and turned back to the cashier.

"Posso avere un caffe ed un gelato arancio del cioccolato prego?" The woman nodded and took the offered euros and gave him back his change along with the gelato.

Romano handed the gelato to America, which she quickly started eating. "Mmmm... This is really good Romano~! Thank you!" She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him in the booth. He wasn't embarrassed. He quite liked Amelia this close to him, she smelled nice.

"Hey Amelia." The girl mentioned looked up at him. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Amelia grinned happily at him. "Sure Romano~ Where should we go?" She looked up at him, looking sweet.

"I know a pizza place around here. Perhaps I could pick you up at your hotel at say, 6? " He asked her romantically. They didn't say Italians were the lovers in Heaven for nothing.

Amelia blinked a few times before nodding. "Ok sure! You know where my hotel is right? It's the Borromini, I'm in room 438 okay?" He nodded back at her, before he heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Hi big brother, how's a going? Oh. Okay. Yah that's fine. Love you too. Bye." She frowned at me. "I'm sorry Romano. I think we have to cancel that dinner, my brother said that my boss wants to talk (lecture) me about money. But thanks for the gelato! It was really good!" She smiled at Romano before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Bye!" She then walked out the door. He spent a few moments alone before a few girls walked up to his table. "La vostra amica vi ha lasciato appena?" He froze. "She's not my girlfriend!"


	7. Japan

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: Fluff and Anime reference, and camera's

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Japan OR Amelia/Kiku

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

At a World Meeting

CHAPTER 7: What's those cameras doing here?

"Heyyy Kiku~!" Amelia smiled happily, grabbing the Japanese man and hugging him to her chest. Kiku yelped.

"Ahh! America-san! Please, I don't understand what's happening!" Japan choked out, shocked. Amelia giggled and pulled back. "It's called a hug silly~! Oh Kiku you're so cute~!" She squealed and started kissing Kiku's cheeks, making the poor smaller nation blush bright red.

"Ahh~! America-san! Please, I must request you cease this!" Japan pleaded with the strawberry blonde. America obeyed the smaller country, only to pull something out. "Kiku I was wondering if you can tell me what these were doing in my room?" Her question was innocent, but what she held in her hands were what made him stutter.

"Amer- Ehh... Amelia-chan, w-where did you find those cameras?" He stuttered out. 'Oh no... What if she finds out I put them there? What if she declares war on me for interfering in her privacy? What if England-sama, France-sama, and that boy with the polar bear come after me for being so perverse towards her? Hungary-san what have you gotten me into?'

"I found them in the corners of my bedroom. They must be put up by someone with skill in hiding since the cameras were really hard to find. The only reason I found them is because I heard some snapping." With every word Kiku starting getting more and more terrified.

What if she found out? She would never forgive him! She had already forgiven him for his misdeeds once, but he wasn't sure if she would do it again.

"I got it!" Kiku almost had a heart attack. She had found him out! He was doomed! He was going to be destroyed by not only America, but by England, France, that boy, and maybe even Russia and China. "It must have been the Commie!"

"Eh?" Now he was confused. "I mean... Who else hates me enough to try and spy on me? He must be trying to get information. Well I'm going to go tell Belarus where he is as his punishment. Thanks Japan for the help!" Amelia turned to kiss him on the cheek but then... a chimpanzee threw a banana peel on the floor, making her slip and accidently smash her lips to Japan's mouth.

Japan's eyes widened in shock. Where had he seen this happen before? Before he knew it America had pulled away blushing like a tomato and she started running down the hall. "B-Bye J-Japan!"

"Sayonara... Amelia-chan."

It's short. I know. But I don't really know much about this particular pairing considering I don't read much about it.


	8. Prussia

**Title: Fem!America's strange need to Cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: Prussia and flash-backs

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Prussia OR Amelia/Gilbert

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

During... something

CHAPTER 8: I'm more Awesome!

"Hey Gil. Hows a going?" Amelia asked the albino, resting her chin on his shoulder casually. "Hallo unawesome person." Gilbert drawled, smirking at Amelia's red face. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"What do you mean unawesome! Your unawesome! Your the least awesome person here!" She glared at him, but she this only made Prussia laugh. "Kesesese. You know America, you shouldn't say that to your former teachers." He leaned in close to her face, making her turn red.

"Eh? That was a long time ago Prussia!" She shouted at him, angry that he was bringing that up. Gilbert smiled lewdly at her and brought his large hand to her cheek, cupping it. "Now, now. Don't you remember what happened back then... What I told you..." He practically purred into her ear, making her shiver.

"What are you talking about?" She had adopted his need to whisper. Prussia turned on her and brought his face close to hers, placing his hand on her thigh. "Think about it..."

~Flash back~

_"Hey Prussia!" The man in question looked back at the long-haired girl who called him, and smirked. _

_"Hallo. Kesese, you must be England's little brat aren't you?" Prussia was surprised when he saw America glare at him angrily. "I'm not a brat! And I don't belong to England! Not anymore!" America's voice was loud and strong. Like his own. _

_"Oh really? Are you breaking apart from him, Kleines Madchen?" He asked the much shorter girl, who was now much closer to him. "Yes, but... Prussia.. I need you to help me fight him." Prussia blinked as she continued._

_"You're one of the most experienced fighters I know!" Amelia seemed to know how to stroke Prussia's ego. Gilbert's smirk grew wider at the praise. "Please Prussia! Help!" Prussia nodded and leaned over so his red eyes could meet her blue ones. "Feines Amerika. I will help you. But.. you must respect me in my awesomeness alright?" He smiled at her as she stood as tall as possible and nodded at him determined. "Agreed."_

~Flash Back ended~

Amelia winced. She had promised. "So what do you say?" Prussia sang. America pouted. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Gilbert smiled evilly at the fact he had been able to bring one of the largest world powers down to a little girl. A very cute looking little girl.

Prussia's adoration towards cute things had started going in overdrive at the sight of America pouting like someone had just taken away her favorite toy. Being the awesome person here, Prussia scooped Amelia into his arms laughing. "I forgive you Amerika! Even though your still not as awesome than I!" Amelia squeaked, and held on to the elder's shoulders. She had forgotten how strong Prussia actually was.

Prussia moved her so that she was on his shoulders, clinging to his head so she wouldn't fall. He didn't mind it. He quite liked America being so close to him.

"Now I think it's time we give you another lesson... On being Awesome! Starting with annoying Austria!" Prussia shouted before running towards the aristocrats house. Amelia squealed, thrilled, and continued clinging to Prussia.

NOW WITH OMAKE:

Prussia prided himself in being able to drink the most beers than anyone else without getting tipsy. He could even drink more than his younger brother. So it's why he was in charge of taking Amelia home before she made herself even more unawesome.

"Hey Gilllll!" Amelia slurred, stumbling onto his lap and curling up to him. "Howwsss aaahh going?" Gilbert laughed and looked down at her, amused. "Why Amelia, how much have you had to drink tonight?" His smirked at her, making her giggle drunkenly. "'wo or 'hree." She replied, making him smirk wider. She had only had three drinks! And not to mention those drinks were Rum and Cokes! She was such a lightweight.

"I think it's time for us to leave." He told her, throwing a few euros at the bartender before picking up America bridal style. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling against him. "Enjoying yourself Madchen?" He asked, amused as he buckled her in the passenger seat.

America giggled and waved him to come closer. Curious, Gilbert moved closer to her, only to be pulled close and kissed on the corner of his mouth. "Thankss for taking me out Gil~!" She smiled at him, letting his neck go. His face was flushed slightly, but he still shut the door and got into his side of the car and started to drive her to her hotel, fully intending to go home and bother West.

Why couldn't she be older?


	9. Canada

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: Creepy Canada acting like Belarus

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Canada OR Amelia/Matthew

warning: this may have a toll on your health, or may cause your eyes to explode. viewer discretion is advised

During... something weird

CHAPTER 9: Who?

Matthew watched her quietly. Who was her? America of course. His pretty Amelia. His younger sister. Well... Not really. They were nations, so they weren't actually related. But they were raised together... first by their Mother Gaho, and then by England for a short amount of time.

They were connected. Not only by their borders, but mentally. He loved her.

Matthew continued to watch her laugh and smile with Arthur and Kiku. The two were a few of her closest allies... but he would always be closer to her. Always would share more history with her.

He could see the love in the men's eyes. They loved her. Matthew tightened his fist, causing his skin to break and start to spill blood, but he didn't notice it.

Arthur... Their former mentor. Was in love with his darling America. He growled slightly. Arthur and Amelia fought all of the time, but even with that, they still spent most of their time together. Any idiot could see he adored her.

And Japan. Amelia saw him as a close friend. One that plays video games and treats her nicely. But Japan was also a pervert. No matter how much the man denied it. His manga was proof of that.

"Hey Mattie!" Matthew snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Amelia call for him, making him smile as he walked over to her. "Yes Amy?" Amelia smiled at the old nick name and hugged him with one arm. "Kiku was wondering if you would like to play video games and watch movies with us tonight!" Kiku blushed at her forewordtivity (word?), but bowed and nodded at him. "Hai."

Canada smiled at her, ignoring the Japanese man. "Sure thing. When should I come over?" He asked her softly. "About 5:00~ That way we can eat dinner first before we stay up all night!" She cheered. "Amelia! Stop trying to stay up so late or you'll get sick!" Arthur reprimanded her.

Amelia just waved him off and grinned cutely. "Oh come on Artie, I'm the hero! I can handle anything!" Arthur scowled at her, but he was still blushing. "Don't call me that!"

Canada smiled at America, edging closer to her and pulling her to him. "America, England's right. Your bedtime is now 2 am." America whined. "But Matttiiieee!"

"No arguments. Bedtime is 2 am. Got it?" He kissed her temple, giving warning looks to the two men who were staring at him. "Finneee..." She was groaning in disappointment.

Oh well. As long as she was his.


	10. Denmark

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: My middle school, Denmark, and Vikings

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Denmark OR Amelia/Matthias

warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised

(I don't even know how Denmark acts you know? I'm sorry if I get him out of character or something. Please don't come after me in large mobs!)

During a break in the World Meeting

CHAPTER 10: Egan Vikings Strive for Excellence

"Hey America!"

"Hmm?" Amelia turned to the Dane curiously. "What is it Denmark? Need a pranking buddy?" She asked him. Matthias shook his head, instead he shoved a page colored blue and gold in her face. "I wanted to talk about this!"

Amelia took the paper out of his hand and read it. "'Egan Middle School. Vikings strive for excellence.' So what?"

She was clueless. "So what? Why didn't you TELL me about this! I would have loved to know that you named one of your schools after the King of Northern Europe!" Denmark pulled her shoulder so he could look over it.

"What? Matthias I didn't name the school, my citizens who created it did!" She protested. Denmark laughed. "Hurhurhurhurhur! Suuurrrreee! C'mon! I gotta repay you somehow! How about we go out drinking later?" Amelia frowned. "We can't! We've been banned from all of the bars here!"

Denmark laughed. "That's never stopped us before!" She smiled and clapped him on the back. "Yah, but I'll get in trouble!" Amelia told him, before hugging him. "C'mon! It's time for the meeting, and I really don't want Iggy to yell at me." She grabbed his arm and started to lead them towards the meeting room.

Arthur was already inside, along with some other countries. He looked angry that she was hanging off of Denmark, but relaxed slightly when she let the Dane go and made her way towards him.

"What were you doing with Denmark?" England asked her. "Oh just about the school's education system." 

**Fail chapter is fail. I'm sorry Denmark fans, I fail at him. **


	11. Ukraine

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: stuff

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Ukraine OR Amelia/Katyusha

warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised

(Weird note/fact thingy. My friend Vera (Who is from Russia), is destined for the same bra size as Ukraine. I think it's an eastern European thing, or something. I also will continue to suggest a breast reduction for her too)

During a... something.

CHAPTER 11: Big Sister Ukraine

"Ah! Natalya please! Stop scaring brother!" Ukraine cried out to her youngest sibling, who was whispering 'Let's get married brother! Married.. Married.. Married..' in Russia's ear, making him cry.

Belarus glared at her sister, but stopped all the same. Once Russia was free he ran off to his seat, his face still looking terrified. Belarus then took her own seat, glaring at Lithuania who had pulled the seat out for her.

Katyusha sighed and made to sit in her chair that was in between Sweden's and New Zealand's. Russia had personally made sure that both his sister's sat between either female countries, countries that were openly homosexual, or countries that were extremely weak so that he could be at ease. Even Belarus was sitting in between Latvia and Israel.

Before she could sit down, someone had thrown their arm around her shoulder and started leading her away. Ukraine squeaked, but allowed herself to be taken by the stranger. "Heya Ukraine~ How would you like to sit next to me today?" Oh. It was America. Although the little strawberry blonde girl was the second youngest of the nations, she was also one of the most powerful. But Ukraine WAS on friendly terms with the younger so she supposed she could sit with her, if just for today.

"S-sure Amelia." Ukraine sat down on America's left, which was next to South Korea. Katyusha was a little alarmed at this but figured that he wouldn't try anything, despite the boy's love of groping others. Besides, Ukraine had figured Amelia had brought her to sit here was (although it may be unconsciously) so she could have some sort of feminine attention.

Amelia had been born in the woods with her brother and was raised there until England had taken her. Then she rebelled and was taught by Prussia and France, and was then on her own before she fought and killed her younger brother the Confederacy.

Little Amelia had been raised around men, and had barely been taught anything about her body. Ukraine felt compelled to nurture the poor girl, but controlled herself. This wasn't the place.

"So Ukraine how have you been?" The smaller girl's eyes were shining innocently. "Oh, I've been fine Amelia. How have you been? I understand you've been through a terrible recession recently. Have you been feeling any better?" She asked her, trying to make her voice steadier.

Obviously that wasn't the best thing to bring up, seeing as the sparkle in America's eyes disappeared and her expression turned down. "No... It hasn't been letting up. I'm afraid it's going to get even worse, and I don't think I'll survive it." Amelia's voice was only above a whisper.

Seeing the young girl like this made Katyusha's heart sting. She reached out to Amelia, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it will get better. You've jumped back from situations like this before." She smiled at her in a way Amelia could only describe as motherly.

"I hope so... I've got so many citizens, and I can hear them crying, getting angry, and dying in my head." Amelia really was looking depressed now.

"Amelia, please. You are so strong." That was all she got out before Amelia's most-likely ADD brain switched the subject on her. "I'm hungry..." This made Katyusha's brain rewind. "Huh?"

America took out a plastic dish that had superhero stickers on it and removed the cover, revealing a piece of apple pie. "Want some?" The younger asked. Ukraine hesitated. Amelia WAS raised by England after all and wasn't sure if the pie was actually eatable. But, not wanting to insult the younger, more powerful girl and nodded.

Amelia offered a forkful of the sweet pie to her. "Don't worry it's not hot!" She sighed and took the pie off the fork with her fingers, getting them sticky with the brown sugar and apples and ate the pie.

It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. It WAS a little too sweet for her though. "It's great, Amelia!" She put on a sweet smile. Amelia looked overjoyed, and she let go of the utensil and hugged Ukraine.

"Oof!"

"Hahaaha! I told you Iggy that my food is a lot better than yours! Hahahaha!" America was now loudly laughing at England's annoyed face. "Shut up! My cuisine is obviously more superior to yours you little- Gah! You snail-eating git stop laughing this instant!" Arthur was glaring at France and eventually they started to all out brawl with each other.

America definitely needed a big sister or mother figure.

**I don't even know. I just needed to have a girl for these.**


	12. South Korea

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: Grope, Groping, and Gropiness

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Korea OR Amelia/Yong Soo

warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised

During ... something. (It's short. I'm sorry)

CHAPTER 12: Da~Ze!

Korea was on a hunt. Hunting... breasts. Don't ask why.

He had already groped Japan, Greece (Although he didn't put up much of a fight), Canada, and Latvia. And the next person on his list was... America.

It was going to be hard, considering how strong the younger nation was.. but he could manage. Yong Soo hid behind a trash can. He was currently stalking his next victim, who was on her way to an art and wine festival down in San Jose.

It was a public place, but he was sure that he could do it without her VERY affective police force arrived. Korea casually followed her down the short cut, which was an alley way that was completely empty. So.. he decided to make his move now.

Korea snuck up behind her silently (like a ninja!) and grabbed her chest from behind, making her shriek. "YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME DA~ZE!" He shouted loudly in her ear. Then he ran away as fast as he could, mentally checking off America's name on the list.****

****It's short.. I don't care. ****


	13. Author's Note

**I'm sorry~ But I'm afraid I've run out of ideas... But I do have a poll up for who I should do next, and I would really recommend you guys giving me plots for the next chapter, and what happens and such.**

***WHO EVER'S IDEA THAT GET'S CHOSEN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL WRITE A ONE-SHOT OF YOUR CHOICE WITH YOUR PREFERRED PLOT~! 'kay? YaY~ (this also includes lemons~ ;) )**

**Amelia: You can't think of any? What kind of citizen are you?**

**Jasmine: A bad one...**

**Alfred: Stop making me your doll, dammit!**

**Jasmine: Never... But the next chapter I have no hold over, so blame those other guys~!**


	14. Cuba

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

Warnings for this chapter: Cuba

Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Cuba OR Amelia/Carlos

warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised

During ... something.

CHAPTER 13: Crazy Americans

It truly was amazing how much the two looked a like. Even though one was female and the other was male, you couldn't tell the difference between the two unless you knew them very well.

So.. it shouldn't have been surprising when Cuba came up to America, and mistook her for Canada.

"Hola Canada! 'ow about we meet up 'ater for ice cream, yah?" Cuba gave the 'man' a rare smile, resting his large hand on 'his' (shockingly more feminine than normal) shoulder.

Amelia was more surprised than insulted (which was saying something considering she'd just been mistaken for her older brother), but the fact that Cuba was HANGING OUT with her brother annoyed her.

But, somewhere in her Cola-ridden mind, she figured that she could get information out of Cuba (even though they weren't at war with each other directly) so she went with him, silently cursing her random need to wear her brother's pants and jacket. (they were in the wash)

On there way towards the ice cream shop, Cuba had tugged her closer to him using the arm he put around the back of her neck. "'ey Matthew, is 'our hair longer? You needs to cut it man. Can't have you 'ooking like France now can I?" Cuba squeezed her arm gently and left her side to order for the two of them.

Amelia then thanked the Lord for Hollywood in her head. She just had to stay silent. Just then Carlos came back with one cone of coffee ice cream and a cup of vanilla.

He gave her a smile while handing her the vanilla. Amelia forced a smile back and turned to her ice cream and started gobbling it up. She heard Cuba chuckle. "You 'ure do love ice cream don't cha?" Not trusting her voice, she nodded in a way that was just like her brother.

She froze up when she felt a hand on her thigh. America squeaked in protest, making Carlos look at her confused. "Vat is it?" She shook her head rapidly. Cuba shrugged and went back to his ice cream, and then she felt the hand again, this time it was traveling farther up her leg, towards her crotch.

Amelia immediately crossed her legs quickly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at the situation. NEVER had she ever been put through this. No one had ever touched her down there. Not England or France or anyone!

"I'd like to go home now please...eh." She whispered. Cuba nodded and took her Canada's house. Before he left though, he had pulled (yanked, forced) 'him' into a hug.

The moment Cuba's car left her sight she sank down the door and started shivering in disgust. She had been touched... By CUBA! She accidently banged her head against Canada's door.

"Ow!" She cradled her head. "Amelia?" Canada was staring down at her with a shocked expression before picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside his house. Matthew set her down on his couch and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before coming back with an ice pack.

"Thanks Mattie." She didn't like today at all and wanted some comfort, so she snuggled into Canada's chest as he rested the ice pack against the back of her head.

"..Amy."

"Yah?"

"...Why are you wearing my clothes?"

**ARandomShadowOfLife's idea~! You just need to message me for your one-shot mmKay?**


	15. America

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

**Warnings for this chapter: A lot**

**Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/America OR Amelia/Alfred**

**warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised**

**During ... something. (short. i don't care)**

**CHAPTER 14: (there are no words for this)**

"Dude! You look like me!" Amelia was fascinated with the guy who looked like her. "Dude you look like me too!" Alfred replied in the same way.

Silence. Amelia blinked. Silence. Alfred blinked. Silence...

"HUG TIME!" Both of them yelled at the same time and Amelia jumped on Alfred's chest and hugged his head to her chest. Alfred didn't mind, he just hugged her closer. "Yaaaayyyyyyyy~" They cooed as they rolled on the floor.

~~~~

'Ugh... I'm so ready to sleep...' Arthur thought as he opened his door and walked inside towards his living room. He froze. On the floor, were Amelia and some guy hugging each other.

He sighed, exasperated. "I'm going to bed." Arthur stomped up the stairs.

**IDK IF IT'S SHORT.**


	16. Read this to know who's coming next!

**ZAE: Guyyyssss! I told you to vote! I've already done America and Cuba. So... No more voting for them.**

**Alfred: And can you guys vote for someone I ACTUALLY LIKE! like belarus...**

**ZAE: Hey! What are you doing here!**

**Alfred: You called me here! And stop yelling at me!**

**ZAE: I WASN'T YELLING I WAS EXPRESSING MY EMOTIONS LOUDLY!**

**Amelia: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!**

**Alfred: Hey! Why are you laughing?**

**Amelia: 'cause your funny when your mad~!**

**Alfred: *pouting* No I'm not...**

**ZAE: STOP IGNORING ME!**

**Amelia and Alfred: Shhhh~! Anyway guys! Vote for who you guys want to be next! The person with the highest amount of votes will be featured in the next chapter! **

**ZAE: Yahh... And for you people who read this and DON'T have a account... get one. It's free! Oh, and people who don't know where the voting is.. It's at the top of my profile page! So go vote for the character you want next!**

**Japan: Sayonara. **


	17. Spain

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

**Warnings for this chapter: A lot**

**Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Spain OR Amelia/Antonio**

**warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised**

**(PS- I know I said that the largest amount of votes would be next (scotland won) But people have also been commenting about wanting Spain and Greece. So I figured I would do Spain first, then Greece, then Scotland... I also had to read a lot of Spain/America fics to know what to write for this!)**

**During Something...**

**CHAPTER 15: Tomato Tomatoe**

"Coooomo stass utes."

"No No No! Como esta uted."

"Er... Comoo estas utesd?"

"No!" Spain slapped himself. This was not at all what he expected would happen when Amelia asked him to teach her Spanish.

"Oh c'mon 'tonio! Can't we have a break or something?" Antonio huffed, and agreed. He needed the break more than she did.

"I'll take you out to eat." Antonio didn't wait for her to respond, instead opting to just walk out the door with her running after him. When Amelia caught up to him she clung to his arm.

Antonio's generally happy nature had soon come back to him, so he started smiling and lead the younger towards a cafe.

In the cafe, they were handed cups of instant coffee and two tee-shirts* before being left alone. Spain immediately started talking excitedly about...something. Amelia couldn't keep up with what Spain was saying. He was much like a less hyper Italy, she mused.

But then the one-sided conversation started getting darker and more creepy as Spain started talking about his time as a conquistador.

"-And then he destroyed my Armada! My beautiful Armada!" Antonio started sobbing, making her jump and become more nervous. Amelia awkwardly reached over and patted the Spaniards shoulder, trying not to notice the way the other customers were staring at them.

"Er... There there?" Antonio practically leapt over the table to hug her to his chest, sobbing. America yelped as the hot coffee splashed her chest, making her skin burn uncomfortably.

"WahhH! My Armada! WAH! WHY IS ENGLAND SUCH A BULLY?" The yelling had gotten everyone in the room's attention, as well as the owner, who pointed them to the door with a glare on his face.

Amelia dragged the sobbing Spaniard to his house with her cheeks red in embarrassment, trying not to look around where the citizens stares would prove themselves to her.

Not caring about a key, America kicked open Antonio's doors and kicked it close before dragging him to his couch and throwing him on it. She walked into his kitchen and grabbed the first tomato she saw, then walked back to Spain who was cuddling one of the cushions from the couch and shoved the tomato in his mouth.

"Coma el tomate!" She said, obviously annoyed before storming into the hall and into the mans bedroom. Not caring about Antonio's privacy, Amelia opened his closet and grabbed the first shirt she saw (it was an off-white button-up) and a pair of his boxers (they were yellow), stripped, and put on the clothes.

When America walked back in the room, she found Spain curled up with tomato seeds on his mouth. Amelia picked up the Spaniard and carried him to his room and threw him on the bed. Not surprisingly, Antonio didn't wake up. He could sleep through anything.

Amelia got on the other side of the bed, not bothering to cover him in the blankets too, and went to sleep.

England must have been terrifying when he was younger..

~*~*~* OMAKE*~*~*~

Romano grumbled and walked up to Spain's house. He didn't knock. Why should he? He looked around, seeing the couch cushions in disarray and a few tomato stems on the floor.

"Hmph. Hey Tomato-bastard! Where the hell are you?" Romano shouted, storming towards Spain's room. "Why didn't you answer when I called you bas- Che Cosa!" Romano screamed when he saw a familiar strawberry blonde in the same bed as Antonio.

"YOU BASTARD!" The Italian shouted, punching Spain as hard as he could. "Oof!" Spain gagged and woke up. "Romano?"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH AMERICA? HUH! CHE PALLE!" Romano continued to yell and scream, punching Spain in the stomach again and again.

"R-Romano! S-Stop! T-This isn't cute at all!"

Even with all of this noise, America was still asleep.

"CHIGI!"

**I hope I got Spain in character... I hope none of you Spain-fans come after me...**


	18. Greece

**Title: America's Strange need to cling to people during Meetings**

**Warnings for this chapter: A lot**

**Pairings for this chapter: Femerica/Greece OR Amelia/Hercules**

**warning: this may cause an unending nosebleed which will result in massive blood loss. view discretion is advised**

**(PS- Yah... I wanted to write something about the Greek gods and Native American gods... I apologize if your Atheist...) **

**During Something...**

**CHAPTER 16: Heracles and Hebe **

Amelia practically skipped off the plane towards the doors of the airport. She was so excited to see Greece! Okay it was mostly because her boss wants her to start making friends with other nations so they could get pity money, but still!

Amelia found Greece easily, the handsome man covered in stray cats and holding up a sign saying 'Welcome America' stood out from the pedestrians like a gumball in a bowl of cheetos. "Hi Herc!" She smiled brightly up at him and waved excitedly.

Hercules blinked and set one of his hands on her strawberry blonde head and messed up her hair leisurely, making the younger laugh. "Empros Ameriki. How are you doing?" His tone was slightly deeper than normal, seeing as he had just had his nap.

"Fine~! What are we gonna do today?" Much like a child, Amelia started bouncing from one foot to the other beaming up at the older. Her child-like mind had gotten his citizens attention, he noted. Indeed the pedestrians around them had lingering eyes on the two, wondering why a young girl was jumping around an obviously much older man who had cats hanging off of his shoulders.

"We are going to the Petrino in Athens, and then we are going to visit the Athens National Archaeological Museum." He replied steadily, observing the younger's expression, interested.

"'Kay! Sounds fun!" Amelia smiled brightly at him while picking up a dark brown cat that had previously been clinging to his pant-leg. Greece blinked before grabbing the lone suitcase that was next to her and carried it with ease to his car*.

~*~*~*~Magical fast forward~*~*~*~

Amelia was sitting on a rock. Well to her it was a rock. She was surprised at the amount of _cats _that were around the ruins.

The day had gone by quickly, first getting lunch that were very healthy, but surprisingly not bad (of course this was healthy in Americas eyes so...), and now Hercules and Amelia were lounging around on Greece's mom's place.

Amelia sat up on the rock, her large amount of energy not letting her stay still for long, and looked down to where Greece was sleeping. The older had two cats on his chest, and one that was on his legs. America wondered how he could sleep with so much weight on his chest, before figuring he must be used to it.

Amelia moved from her spot on the tall rock (she had no idea how Greece had gotten her up there in the first place), and dangled from the edge before jumping down on the dirt. Hercules was still asleep. So, America found a long brown stick and hide behind a rock that was close to the older nation, and reached out and tapped him on the nose with the stick before hiding.

When she noticed Greece hadn't moved, she poked him again. And again. And again. And again. Finally the brunette shifted a little so Amelia dashed back behind the rock, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. Once she heard Hercules stop moving, she moved back to poke him again, only to see Greece was gone!

America cocked her head in confusion and looked around the spot. "Where did he go?" The second she said that she felt strong arms wrap around her stomach. Amelia struggled against the man (she guessed, since she doubted that women in Greece had large muscled arms unless there was a scary grandmother around here.).

America reached her arms to grip behind the mans head to flip him into the grassy area in front of her, but heard a somewhat familiar voice stop her. "Why did you poke me?"

Hercules did not relish his hold on her. Amelia pouted. "Grreeeeccee! Lemme go!" She started trying to pull his arms off of her, but he was bigger than her, making it hard to grip his arm.

America started whining, much like a child would. "Duuuudddee! Not cool! Lemme goooo!" She started twisting and turning, trying to get her arms in the circle his limbs made so she could slip out of his hold.

Hercules wasn't concerned with stopping her. Instead he walked over to the grass in front of them (with Amelia still trying to escape) and sat her down on the grass before laying down next to her.

America blinked when she found her arms and body were free, and looked next to her where Greece was laying. She started prodding his forehead with her fingers, poking him before Hercules snatched her hand with his own much larger one and held them to his chest.

Amelia blinked again and scooted herself closer to Greece so her arm wasn't cramped. '_Is he asleep again? How is that possible?_' She thought, staring at Hercules face. He looked asleep... Was he?

America leaned closer to Greece's face, looking for signs of blinking. "...Herc?... Are you asleep?" Hercules lazily opened one of his eyes. "No... I'm not." He said leisurely. The strawberry blonde cocked her head at him. "The Sandman must be really fond of you dude."

"...Hebe must be fond of you... dude." He replied slowly. Amelia giggled at the sound of the word she's so fond of coming out of Hercules mouth. She moved her head to rest on the Greek's stomach, before looking at him confused. "Who's Hebe?"

"Hebe is the goddess of youth. She is the daughter of Zeus and Hera, mother of Alexiares and Anicetus, and wife of Heracles." Greece told her. America hummed, creating a vibration on his stomach.

"So I'm like Hebe?" She asked him innocently. He nodded. "... Your name is Hercules..." Greece made a noise that sounded like 'uh-huh'.

"...So... I'm like your wife?" Hercules blinked. He didn't know she was going to say that. "... No... Heracles is the son of Zeus and Hera, as well as a god... I'm not a god..." Greece explained to her. Amelia hummed again.

"You look like one." Her comment was flattering, really. He knew he was attractive, but to be called a god? "...So do you." He wasn't lying. She was quite pretty. With her cerulean eyes, slightly-tan skin and golden-hair. She was every man's dream, and he was considering her being Psyche in disguise.

"Thanks~!" Amelia squeaked, her face a bright red. She hugged his middle and hid her face in his shirt. Greece blinked, and started to fall asleep, content with the position they were in, considering he had been in this position many times.

...America fell asleep before he did...

**Ughhh... so llooonnnngggggggg!**


End file.
